


The dentists office

by waddles



Category: maze runner
Genre: Compliments from Thomas, Fluff, I'm always a slut for newmas, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Newt and Thomas go to the dentists, Thomas is put on Anesthetics, Thomas thinks Newts an angel, anesthetic, fluffy af, newtmas - Freeform, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has to get his wisdom teeth removed, so they put him on Anesthetics. He wakes up and wonders who the pretty 'stranger' is.<br/>Based off of: http://youtu.be/DiviQfLyQX4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dentists office

**Author's Note:**

> Comments etc all loved! Sorry it's short but hey! What can ya do?

"Tommy? Are you okay, love?"  
Thomas groaned loudly as he woke up, bright light that was piercing his eyelids quickly flooded into his eyes.  
Once his eyes focused he realised there was a really beautiful man leaning over him, the light surrounded his head in what looked like a perfect halo. Which meant only one thing in Thomas' current state of mind.  
"Am I dead? You're an angel." He slurred, words a bit muffled because of the tissue in his mouth. He just had his wisdom teeth taken out.  
Newt chuckled at his question. "No, Tommy. You aren't dead nor am I an angel."  
"You're from England! Your accent is amazing!" Newt was taken back. He didn't remember him? It would wear of soon anyway. "You're so... Wow. You're gorgeous." Newt blushed and ducked his head.  
"Thank you, Tom-" He was soon cut off.  
"How do I know you? Can I touch you?" Thomas asked with wide, hopeful brown eyes. Newt grinned and leant towards him so Thomas could reach.  
"We met each other when I moved here. So for eight years now."  
Thomas stroked Newt's cheek and then hesitantly carded his fingers through the blonde's hair so gently the touch was barely there.  
"So soft.." He whispered, almost as if it was a secret.  
"We've been dating for two years now." Newt smiled down to him, enjoying the touches until they stopped.  
"We're dating? No way!" Thomas shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"It's true."  
"Me? No, no."  
"We are." Newt smiled at Thomas' excitement.  
"Can I kiss you then?" The blonde laughed, his cheeks were still puffed out by the tissue and he looked and sounded half asleep, but Newt leant and kissed him anyway, Thomas' hands went to Newt's narrow hips like they always did and for a second it didn't feel like they were kissing in a dentists office.  
Newt pulled away after a moment.  
Thomas put his fingers to his own lips.  
"Wowww. That was so cool. You're perfect." The blonde shook his head and laughed, pushing some hair to the side of his head.  
"You are." Newt said sweetly, pressing a kiss to his nose.  
"I'm dating an angel, I'm the luckiest guy alive."

\--

"And then you said you were dating an angel." Newt laughed in amusement at the memory, turning his head back to Thomas, who was spooning his boyfriend like he was a teddy bear.  
"But I am dating an angel." Thomas whispered, pressing light kisses to his bare shoulder.


End file.
